


[PODFIC] You Hollow Out My Hungry Eyes by RemainNameless

by Kenda1L



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Badwrong, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, False Identity, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rough Sex, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Stiles sees a familiar face in San Francisco. But "Operation: Ruin Douchebag Dad's Night" didn't exactly involve Stiles losing his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] You Hollow Out My Hungry Eyes by RemainNameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You hollow out my hungry eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952560) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



This is a gift to RemainNameless because I was bored, and this series made me very NOT bored. Please heed the tags and warnings and check out the original fic (heh, like you already haven't.)

 **Title:** [You Hollow Out My Lonely Eyes](952560)

 **Series:** [Starts with An F, Ends with a U](../series/55628)

 **Author:** [RemainNameless](../users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless)

 **Read By:** [Kenda1L](../users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Pairings:** Papa McCall/Stiles Stilinski

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **File Length, Size, and Type:** 00:56:15, 51.5MB, MP3

 **Link:** [Download Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qriydsj1r2ebi7u/You%20Hollow%20Out%20My%20Lonely%20Eyes%20\(Starts%20with%20an%20F%20part%201\).mp3)

 

Enjoy, and be sure to leave comments and kudos for the author!

 

P.P.S. I'm [kendallwith1l](https://kendallwith1l.tumblr.com/)

on tumblr if you are interested.


End file.
